Promesas
by Misila
Summary: Dan esperanzas y encienden la luz al final del túnel. Son tan fáciles de hacer como difíciles de cumplir. Y cuando se cumplen todo es genial, pero cuando no se cumplen dejan frío, vacío y oscuridad.
1. Arabella Figg

El _Potterverso_ es de Rowling y de nadie más. Yo sólo lo tomo prestado sin ánimo de lucro.

Este fic participa en el reto _Tres palabras, tres personajes_ del foro _The Ruins._

* * *

**_Promesas_**

* * *

**1**

_Arabella Figg_

Gatos

—Mamá, cómpramelo, cómpramelo…

—No, Bella. Y no insistas.

Arabella suelta un bufido y hace un puchero, pero su madre no se enternece con ese gesto. Ni mucho menos. Simplemente la ignora y se entretiene con Cecilia, su hermana que tiene apenas seis meses y más egocentrismo del que le cabe en el cuerpo.

Arabella se acerca a Patrick, su hermano mayor. Va a volver en unas semanas a Hogwarts para hacer su sexto año, y la niña no puede evitar sentir una no muy sana envidia hacia él. Porque ya sabe que ella nunca va a pisar ese lugar. Desde que se dieron cuenta, en su familia la ignoran un poco. No es que la traten mal, sino que apenas se dirigen a ella, sólo cuando es estrictamente necesario.

Patrick es la excepción. Él sigue tratando a su Bella como siempre, defendiéndola cuando se lleva una regañina –porque Arabella se pasa el día intentando llevar gatos a casa– y jugando con ella mientras que los vecinos hacen caso omiso a la hija squib de los Figg.

—Sabes que no vas a convencer a mamá de que te compre un gato—le dice en cuanto Arabella se agarra a su brazo.

—Ya lo sé—le asegura—. Pero quiero que tú me traigas uno.

Patrick suspira.

—¿Y de dónde lo saco? ¿Me lo invento?

—No, mira—Arabella respira hondo y le habla de su plan infantil y maquiavélico—: Como en octubre serás mayor de edad, papá y mamá no podrán decirte qué hacer. Así que podrás comprarme un gato.

—Bella… Si te compro un gato, mamá nos echará de casa al gato, a ti y a mí.

—Por fa…—Arabella hace un puchero. Por suerte para ella, sí surte efecto en su hermano mayor.

—Vale—cede él en voz baja.

—¿Prometido?

—Prometido—replica Patrick, resignado.

Unos meses más tarde, a la casa de los Figg llega un paquete que apenas si pueden traer entre dos lechuzas. Ignorando a sus padres, Arabella lo abre y ahí está su gato. Es pequeño, y pardo, y mullido, y blandito y… _ay_. También es arisco.

—Bella, ¿me explicas esto?

Arabella se gira hacia su madre, que la observa con los brazos en jarras. Abraza al felino con más fuerza.

—Patrick me prometió que me traería un gato y lo ha cumplido—responde—. Mamá, déjame que me lo quede… venga, ya está comprado, y no puedes echarlo.

Durante varios minutos que se hacen eternos, su madre no dice nada. Tras unos segundos, sin embargo, sonríe.

—Siempre que lo cuides tú y te encargues de que no moleste—Arabella corre hacia ella y le da un beso—. ¡No, no! ¡Aleja eso de mí!

Arabella comprende algo más tarde por qué su madre odian los gatos, y casi se arrepiente de tener ahí al suyo.

Y es que la alergia es muy fastidiosa.


	2. Emmeline Vance

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling. Yo sólo lo cojo prestado sin ánimo de lucro.

Este fic participa en el reto _Tres palabras, tres personajes_ del foro _The Ruins._

* * *

**2**

_Emmeline Vance_

Hipogrifo

Aún no puede creerlo.

Amelia se lo ha dicho muchas veces, pero Emmeline sigue sin poder aceptar que Sirius Black esté muerto. Por Merlín, él, que ha sobrevivido a doce años en Azkaban por un delito que no cometió… ¿cómo puede haber muerto?

El _Bellatrix Lestrange_ que acude a su mente es tan mortífero que, de estar la mortífaga a menos de cien metros de ella, ya estaría muerta. Porque la odia. Sirius era su amigo y esa zorra aduladora de Voldemort lo ha matado.

Emmeline consigue disimular las lágrimas que empapan sus ojos mientras sale de la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Después de todo, ha de seguir manteniendo su fachada de mujer fuerte y entera. Pero cuando empieza a subir escaleras, sin saber con certeza hacia dónde se dirige, se rompe.

_Todos mueren_. No importa quiénes sean o qué prometan; al final todos se van, y les importa un bledo lo que estén esperando los que se quedan. Emmeline se sorprende de repente guardando rencor a Sirius.

Abre una puerta al azar y entra por ella.

Al ver al enorme hipogrifo ahí, lo primero que hace es echar mano a su varita. No obstante, tras unos segundos recuerda lo que decía el profesor Kettleburn sobre cómo tratar con ellos. Además, no es la primera vez que Emmeline ve a Buckbeak. Sirius quería mucho a ese animal. De modo que, tras una breve inclinación que el hipogrifo corresponde, se sienta en el suelo. Ese lugar es tan bueno como cualquier otro para llorar la pérdida de su amigo.

Recuerda que justo anoche vio a Sirius, cuando fue a informar de lo que había visto durante su guardia. "_Mañana te tienes que quedar a cenar_", le dijo. Emmeline aceptó.

Y ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir su promesa, sigue estándolo, pero ya no tiene a nadie con quien cenar. Sirius no le deja hacer lo que se había propuesto. Porque siempre fue un mentiroso y eso no cambia ni siquiera ahora. Para variar, se ha ido riéndose de todos. De Emmeline la primera.

La mujer nota entonces el pico de Buckbeak en su mejilla. Al principio se asusta, pero luego se da cuenta de que el hipogrifo sólo quiere consolarla. El animal se tumba en el suelo, y Emmeline, tras unos segundos, se recuesta en él y cierra los ojos, recordando que Sirius pasaba muchas noches haciendo lo mismo.

Y, unos instantes antes de quedarse dormida, se siente más cerca de su amigo.


	3. Dennis Creevey

El _Potterverso_ es propiedad de Rowling. Yo sólo lo cojo prestado.

Este fic participa en el reto _Tres palabras, tres personajes_ del foro _The Ruins_.

* * *

**3**

_Dennis Creevey_

Hermano

La nevada los ha sorprendido cerca de una cueva, en la que han logrado refugiarse.

Colin ha hecho una hoguera en la entrada. Sin magia, porque aún llevan el Detector y los Carroñeros tienen más fácil que nunca encontrarlos. Una pelea en la que alguno pierda los estribos, un simple hechizo hecho inconscientemente… y los tendrán respirando en sus nucas.

No van a negar que están asustados. Los dos. Incluso Colin, porque por mucho que se las dé de hermano mayor aún no ha cumplido los diecisiete y le aterra la posibilidad de encontrarse con esos chalados que los acusan de _robar_ magia a los magos de sangre limpia.

Dennis cierra los ojos y se arrebuja más en su manta para protegerse del frío, preguntándose cuándo terminará todo eso. Cuándo Colin y él podrán regresar a Hogwarts y volver con sus padres y que todo sea como antes.

—Colin—lo llama entonces. Su hermano está sentado en la entrada de la cueva, vigilando, con su varita en la mano. Desde que están escondiéndose no es tan entusiasta y, pese a que sigue llevando su cámara con él a todos lados, apenas hace fotos. Pero es obvio que está pasando frío ahí fuera.

—¿Qué?

—Entra dentro. Te vas a helar.

Colin niega con la cabeza.

—No, Dennis, tampoco hace tanto frío—le asegura—. ¿Por qué no…?—pero se interrumpe cuando su hermano le echa la manta por encima—. Cógela tú.

Dennis niega con la cabeza y se sienta a su lado, suspirando. Admite que tiene catorce años y es un crío inmaduro que no sabe muchas cosas, pero no es tonto y se da cuenta de todo lo que está ocurriendo. La Guerra los está apagando. A los dos. Como los dementores. Dennis nunca ha visto uno, pero Colin le contó que hubo muchos en Hogwarts el año anterior a que entrara él.

—¿Crees que durará mucho más?

Colin sabe a lo que se refiere. Lo tapa también con la manta y lo abraza. Dennis está tan acostumbrado a los gestos cariñosos de su hermano, que se remontan hasta antes de que tuviera uso de razón, que automáticamente lo abraza también para que ninguno pase frío.

—Seguro que acaba pronto. Nada dura para siempre, ni siquiera las guerras, ¿no?

Dennis asiente.

—¿Y qué harás cuando acabe y podamos volver a casa?

—Supongo que… tendré que volver a Hogwarts y eso. Y después quiero hacer fotos para algo. No sé para qué, pero me gusta. ¿Y tú?

—Quiero saber si Laura está bien—murmura Dennis, pensando en su compañera—. Y luego dejar que mamá me trate como si tuviera siete años.

Colin sonríe.

—Eso no estaría mal. Creo que me apunto.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí.


End file.
